classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts
Hong Kong-based Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts currently owns and/or manages over 70 hotels under the Shangri-La, Kerry and Traders brands with a rooms inventory of over 30,000. Shangri-La hotels are five-star deluxe properties featuring extensive luxury facilities and services. Shangri-La hotels are located in Australia, Canada, China, Hong Kong, Fiji, France, India, Indonesia, Japan, Malaysia, Maldives, Philippines, Singapore, Oman, Taiwan, Thailand, and the United Arab Emirates. Also a new one is currently under construction in the Shard London, England. History Shangri-La's first property was the Shangri-La Hotel, Singapore which opened in 1971. The hotel's of landscaped gardens, luxuriously appointed guest rooms and characteristic Asian style set standards which continue to guide the group's design features. Companies Shangri-La Asia Limited is incorporated in Bermuda with limited liability. It is primarily listed on the Stock Exchange of Hong Kong Limited (stock code 00069) with a secondary listing on the Singapore Exchange Securities Trading Limited (stock code Shang Asia 2kHK$) and with American Depositary Receipt traded as SHALY. Shangri-La Hotels (Malaysia) Berhad, is incorporated in Malaysia with limited liability, traded on the Bursa Malaysia Securities Berhad (stock code 5517). Shangri-La Hotel Public Company Limited, incorporated in Thailand with limited liability, is traded on the Stock Exchange of Thailand (stock code SHANG). Brands Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts Shangri-La Hotels are five-star luxury hotels located in premier city addresses across Asia and the Middle East, with future deluxe hotels underway in North America and Europe. Shangri-La Resorts offer travellers and families a relaxing and engaging vacation in some of the world's most exotic destinations. Our guests can choose from a range of vibrant cultural experiences, recreation activities and dining options, amid natural splendour in a tranquil tropical retreat. "To treat a stranger as one of our own" characterises the hospitality one can expect from Shangri-La - Hospitality from the heart. Kerry Hotels Kerry Hotels is a new brand in the Shangri-La family launched in 2011 in Shanghai and Beijing. Vibrant and happening places, buzzing with life and activity, Kerry Hotels have a refined appreciation of style and a careful attentiveness that bestows a sense of individuality to all who experience them. With unique, functional design and enthusiastic, intuitive service, Kerry Hotels are more than a place to stay, they are relaxed gathering places for a modern lifestyle. Traders Hotels Introduced in 1989, Traders is a mid-market brand of mid-priced city centre hotels consisting of 14 hotels in Abu Dhabi, Beijing (2), Changzhou, Dubai, Kuala Lumpur, Malé, Manila, Penang, Singapore, Shenyang, Yangon, Hong Kong, Iskandar Malaysia (2012) CHI, The Spa at Shangri-La The CHI concept launched in 2004, with the stated aim of drawing inspiration from the origins of the Shangri-La legend, a legendary place of peace, enchantment and wellbeing. CHI treatments are based on healing methods found in the traditional practices of many Asian cultures. Shangri-La has opened 18 CHI in Australia, Canada, Fiji, Japan, Malaysia, mainland China, Maldives, Oman, Thailand and the Philippines with plans for six more to be introduced in selected Shangri-La city centre and resort locations during the next two years. Guest loyalty programme Golden Circle Introduced in 1997, the Golden Circle programme has over one million current members, distinguished by three levels - Gold, Jade and Diamond. Benefits include priority check-in, free partner stays with complimentary breakfast, and room upgrades. Relaunched in 2010. Market expansion Asia Asia remains Shangri-La's key focus, particularly China. Today, Shangri-La has nearly 15,000 of its over 30,000 rooms and 29 of its 66 properties in mainland China, reflecting the growing demand in domestic and international travel. Shangri-La recently signed an agreement with the Economic Development Ministry of Sri Lanka to open a luxury 500 room 7-star hotel in Sri Lanka's capital Colombo. The luxury project is set to be completed by 2014. Shangri-La is also looking into creating a 300 room resort in Sri Lanka's southern port city of Hambantota. Middle East Shangri-La first entered into the Middle East with the opening of Shangri-La Hotel, Dubai in July 2003 and now has five hotels in the region. A hotel will be opened in Doha soon. Europe Shangri-La is keen to have a presence in additional gateway cities in Europe. There will be three European hotels in Istanbul, London and Moscow. The first Shangri-La hotel in Europe was opened on 1 December, 2010 in Paris, France North America Shangri-La opened a hotel in Vancouver and will be opening in Toronto in 2012. 2009–2010 Awards *Asia's Best Hotel Brand for Business and Vacation, Asiamoney *Best Business Hotel Brand in Asia Pacific, Business Traveller (Asia Pacific) *Best Business Hotel Chain in Asia Pacific, Business Traveller (UK) *One of the Best Luxury Hotel Chains, Business Traveller (UK) *One of the Best Business Hotel Chains Worldwide, Business Traveller (UK) *Best Hotel Chain in Asia, Business Traveller (USA) *Best Regional Hotel Chain, TTG Asia *Best Hotel Brand in Asia and Best Hotel Group at Organising Conferences and Events, The Asset *In-Spa Training of the Year and Spa Marketing of the Year, AsiaSpa *Best Hotel Brand, Hurun Report (China) *Best Hotel Group Brand, 21st Century Business Herald (China) *Best Luxury Hotel Brand in China, Hurun Report “Best of the Best Award” (China) *Best International Hotel Management Group, China Hotel Starlight Award (China) *China Most Popular International Hotel Group Brand, Golden Pillow Award (China) *Best Hotel Brand, Global Hotel Award (China) *Best Hotel Brand in China, Business Traveller (China) *Great Contribution to LOHAS, New Weekly (China) *Top Five Best Oversea Hotel, Observer and Guardian (UK) *Top Five Luxury Hotel Brand, National Geographic Traveller Gold List (China) These are members of Great Hotels Of The World alliance. They were featured in the top 150 hotels in the 2011 Great Hotels Of The World Pure Hotels Collection http://www.ghotw.com/our_hotels.aspx: *Shangri-La Hotel Jakarta *Shangri-La Hotel Singapore *Shangri-La Hotel Sydney References External links * Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts web site * Golden Circle web site * Financial Information web site * Great Hotels of the World Category:Hospitality companies Category:Hotel chains Category:Multinational companies headquartered in Hong Kong Category:Former Hang Seng Index Constituent Stocks Category:Shangri-La Hotels de:Shangri-La Hotels and Resorts fr:Shangri-La Hotels and Resort ko:샹그릴라 호텔 ja:シャングリ・ラ・ホテルズ&リゾーツ zh:香格里拉酒店